


To Love and Be Loved

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional, F/M, Get it?, Hurt/Comfort, Inn-sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, PWP, Postpartum Depression, Riding, Threesome, light rimming, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: Sequel to "Tonight You Belong to Me"Three years after Jon last saw Arya and Gendry at the Wall, he meets up with them in the South on a trip in King's Landing. Things seem to be well except for Arya's postpartum depression. Gendry decides to do something about that.





	To Love and Be Loved

"To Love and Be Loved"

Once, Jon swore he would never return to King's Landing. Little more than half a decade stood between the day he left the city for the Wall and his return to the capital. If it were not for pressing matters along the Wall, he would not be here. He would be suited to stay at Castle Black. Yet, Castle Black needed repairs and the free folk settlements were in desperate need of coin and materials so that they cold be permanent. Most of his letters to the Seven Kingdoms went unanswered. In that respect, there was nothing changed since the Long Night. Queen Sansa's response only mentioned that she was willing to tolerate the settlements so long as the free folk did not commit any raids. As for coin and materials, she needed what precious resources remained to supply her own vassals. Sorry, but there was nothing to spare.

The Lord and Lady of Storm's End were a different matter. They sent cargos of steel and food along with hefty caskets of gold. Their correspondence ended on the note of

"With love, to our dear Lord Commander, Jon Snow.

\--- Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon, Lord and Lady of Storm's End. Wardens of the South.

P.S. Arya is with her second child."

The letter was nearly a year gone, but to Jon's dismay, there was no response to his thanks and congratulations. He wondered if something was array with Arya's pregnancy, but he hoped he might find out once he arrived in the south.

As his ship sailed along, Jon stared out into the sea. When his eyes gazed upon the recovered Red Keep, he closed them, trying his best to crush the visions of dragon fire and a pair of violet eyes looking at him in shock and sadness. He did not want to make this journey, but he had to. It was his duty as Lord Commander. King Bran's letter promised an audience with all the lords and ladies in his domain. They would hear his case for money and supplies.

When the ship docked near the Blackwater, Jon summoned all of his courage and strength to leave the ship. When his feet hit the boards of the wharf, he was almost surprised to see that nothing bad happened. In fact, he was perfectly safe. The city was not in chaos, though it was clearly still in a state of ongoing recovery. Jon was glad to see there was no waiting retinue for the Lord Commander. He was glad that this much had not changed. Jon Snow wanted no fanfare as he returned into the city.

However, he would be the recipient of some attention, after all. As he walked along some cobbled steps, he was so fixated in his thoughts, it took him by complete surprise when he found himself wrapped into a pair of large arms. To Jon's shock, he realized the man embracing him was Gendry Baratheon. He was still as tall, and handsome though a little older with some slight grays coming into the otherwise pitch black hair upon his head and his beard, and dressed in some fine black leather finery with gray fur lined wolf marks as it's only concessions to adornment.

Jon coughed. "Hello, Gendry. I was not expecting to see you."

Gendry patted Jon's arm before pulling back. "Why not? We're all here to see your council. Though Arya couldn't wait that long."

Jon looked around the street in search of his sister. She was nowhere to be found. His eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"Jon?" Said a familiar voice from behind Jon. He immediately turned around and saw his sister.

Arya Stark did not smile, but her eyes were wide with a feeling Jon could not describe, but one he was certain he felt as well. Her beautiful face, with the scar on the forehead was illuminated beneath the summer sea sky. Jon bent down to hug his sister.

"Arya," he whispered as she embraced him back. He could tell from the hug that she was fuller than the last time he had seen her and Gendry at the Wall, only three years past.

When Jon pulled away, he took her in once more. "You're a mother now. Did you bring your babies? You never answered my letters so I wondered if all was right."

Arya pursed her mouth. "We thought it would be best to leave them in Storm's End," A guilty look was plain on her face, "Eddard does not fare well with long journeys. As for Cathryn, she's only a babe of three months so the maester suggested she would be better to stay in the care of her wet nurse."

Jon gave her a soft smile. His hand moved over to push a strand across her hair. "I understand. Though I would like to meet them."

Gendry stepped forward towards the pair. "Perhaps when the council is over, you can come along with us back to Storm's End."

"I would love nothing more," Jon said as he leaned over and moved his hand to stroke Gendry's broad shoulder.  
\--  
Arya wanted to enjoy her time back in the city. She thought seeing her brothers again would help bring some of her old self back, but still she often felt sad and distraught. Gendry tried to help with touch and his babble of kind words reserved for her, and she loved him for it, but the constant feelings of sadness and pressure nevertheless weighed on her. Ever since the birth of her second child, Arya felt waves of unexplained sadness. Before her second chance at true life, sadness seemed a part of her nature. But, then she could see beyond that. For years, her new life with Gendry, Storm's End, and baby Eddard seemed like true happiness only stunted by the sad memories and dreams that would come to her in times of weakness. Yet, birthing Cathryn was different. She did not feel the same gladness when she held her beautiful gray eyed, black haired daughter. The thought shamed Arya since she was filled with glee when she held Eddard. In her worst moments, she was perfectly happy and relived to give Cathryn to her wet nurse. She was even glad to send off Eddard to play without her. All she wanted now was solace, to relish in her shame and despair. She did not feel fit to be a wife and mother. Arya felt as though she was doing it all wrong. When she confided in Gendry, he listened, his face concerned. She assured him that she loved their family, but she still felt lonely. Gendry was the one who insisted that they travel to the capital alone. Arya felt obliged to bring the children so that Jon and Bran could see their nephew and niece. Still, Gendry thought it might be better that they travel free of babies to stress over. He wanted them to have some time alone, together.

Arya pondered that as she rode in her solo carriage back to Storm's End after the all too brief, and pleasant days in King's Landing were over. Jon's council went splendidly. He reminded the men of how they all owed their very lives to the Wall. Arya only hoped they would keep up their promises.

As she let her mind wander to the days before and after the meeting, where she, Gendry, and Jon enjoyed the capital eating street food and scurrying along the wharf, or praying in the godswood, or sparring in the pits with Bran's knights, she allowed herself to relax and finally dream.

\---  
Gendry knew about feeling angry, about feeling sad. He could feel for Arya. He wanted her to be happy. It was plain to him that the birth of their second babe, Cathryn, had put Arya into a sad spell. Though he reckoned it would take time to recover, he wasn't about to let this spell just to take his wife without a fight. Gendry was going to bring her comfort, adventure, and love, no matter the cost.

He thought as he sat across from Jon Snow in the great big lord's carriage. Usually, Arya shared the carriage with him, but she liked to sleep alone as of late since she was sleepy so often. Gendry didn't mind her having space. He liked his own, too. However, he was worried by the rate of her sleep. Only people deep in sadness did such.

Jon Snow seemed sad for most of their trip. Gendry knew the Lord Commander had a terrible past in the city. Just like Arya. They survived the burning.

As the lord looked outside the carriage's window, Gendry studied the man. He was handsome after a fashion. Somewhat plain, not beautiful like Arya, but they had features that appealed to Gendry. The same long face, striking grey eyes, and brown hair.

"Jon Snow?" Gendry asked.

Jon turned his attention from the outside to his brother-in-law. "Yes?"

Gendry frowned. "Do you think something is different about Arya?"

A grave look formed on Jon's face. He was also concerned. "I had noticed. She wasn't as lively as she was the last time we...well, you remember."

Gendry's face flushed as red as Jon's. He did remember. The three of them had sex at Castle Black. The memory wasn't one he dwelled on much afterwards, but it did manage to resurface with a fury now that they were all reunited. "I do."

Jon coughed before he spoke once more. "Is there something wrong with Arya? Were there complications with the baby?"

Gendry shook his head. "No, none at all. Her pregnancy went as smooth as could be. Cathryn, she's a perfect little baby. It's only after she had the baby, Arya told me that she's not felt herself. Things ain't right, she said. I dunno what is, but I'm trying. I think she just needs more...love. I give her as much as I can, but maybe I can give her more."

Jon looked confused. "If you're giving her all you can, how can you give her more?"

In that moment, Gendry decided it was that moment or never. Without a word, he leaned over and pulled the curtain on Jon's window. He saw only a puzzled look on Jon's face before he sat down next to Jon and bent his head Jon so that the two men were facing each other at eye level. Gendry gulped as he pulled onto Jon's roughspun black cloak. Jon grunted as Gendry pressed a hard, hot kiss against Jon's lips. If Gendry had any further hesitation, it disappeared when Jon returned the fervor of his kiss. Soon, Gendry had Jon on his back. He chewed on Jon's chapped lower lip. Jon squeezed on Gendry's shoulder before pulling away from Gendry's mouth. "What about Arya? Does she want again, too?"

Gendry laughed. "I reckon she'll always want you in some way. Seven hells, if I'm gagging for it, I know she must be as well. So, what do you say? You in for another round?"

Jon's face looked like he was pondering the question seriously for a half heart beat before he nodded his head in an enthusiastic "yes."

\---

After days of sleeping in carriages, Arya was not surprised when she heard her husband exclaim that they would seek refuge in the nearest inn. The nearest inn, however, only had two available rooms adjacent to one another. Jon would take one, and Arya and Gendry would take the other. In truth, Arya was relieved. She was sick of sleeping against the carriage's uncomfortable chair/bed. It was fine for a ride, but not so nice for sleeping. She smiled as she recalled her days on floors or ground. An inn was a precious prize once.

Arya smiled as she remembered these nights while she undressed for bed. Gendry went out to fetch a bottle of wine from the innkeeper so proud to host lords and a princess under his roof.  
She was clad in only her thin night tunic, when Gendry entered the room. However, Arya's eyes widened when she realized he did not enter their room alone. There was a man behind him. Jon Snow. The two were shirtless.

"Jon? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with your room?"

Gendry closed the door. "I couldn't find no wine. I did find Jon, though. I hope he'll do, m'lady."

Jon's face was bright red. Arya did not understand what her husband meant until it dawned on her. "What?"

Jon said nothing. He only walked towards her and pulled her hands up to his mouth where he planted a kiss on her knuckles. When he looked at her, his eyes were dark and longing. "Gendry told me that you haven't been feeling well."

Arya gulped. Her eyes fixed on the floor. "No, I haven't."  
That's when Gendry walked around to embrace her from behind. His mouth peppered kisses along her neck. His voice was deep and rough as he spoke. "We thought, well, maybe, we could show you a good time if it please you, m'love."

Arya signed. "I..."

She said no more as Jon's slipped up her tunic's hem. Arya felt her skin cover in goosebumps as his hands roamed against her before he yanked the tunic off of her, leaving her bare before the two. Gendry only grunted and grabbed her ass before he pulled her back onto the bed. Before Arya knew it, the three of them were rolling around and kissing. Mouths and hands everywhere. Somehow, Jon and Gendry managed to take off each other's breeches at record speed. Arya grabbed and sucked each cock in turns, comparing and loving every difference. The two of them followed her lead and joined in. Arya bit her lip and moaned at the very erotic sight of Gendry sucking on Jon's cock. Jon's face was clearly lost in the pleasure so Arya started playing with herself. When she hit a particularly nice spot against herself, the moan she gave was enough to distract Gendry away from his work on Jon. He wiped his mouth as he turned to look at his wife.

"Like that, do you?" He asked as he crawled to her. Arya nodded in response. Gendry said nothing. He only pulled her lightly with one arm as it was nothing and he put both of his hands around her waist in order to place her right atop of Jon Snow's cock. Arya gasped as she felt herself stretch for Jon. His face was in utter ecstasy as she rode him. Gendry only spanked her ass and told her to ride him faster. When she bent herself over him, Arya gasped as Jon captured one of her nipples in his mouth. At this angle, Jon was hitting a tender spot that made her feel like she was dripping all over him. Arya knew she wasn't being quiet as she rode him, but it still surprised her enough to gasp as she felt Jon suddenly roll her off of him. Arya was on her back as she saw Gendry move in to suck on Jon's cock while Jon jerked the shaft until he finished in Gendry's mouth. Jon looked utterly spent as Gendry sat on his haunches, wiping his mouth clean of any white finish.

His blue eyes turned to his wife. Arya noticed his cock was dark red and dripping at the head. He looked very pleased with himself as he crawled over to his wife. Rather than immediately start pounding into her as she anticipated, Gendry put his head between her legs and ate her cunt with desperation. Gendry was a man keen on using his mouth on her, but it felt especially good this time as she sucked on her nub. He even went so far as to lick along the flesh of her asshole. Something that aroused him to no end, and could drive Arya mad when done just right. Now was just right.

Arya felt boneless as she peaked. She was so in the throes of pleasure that it did not even phase her as she could taste mixed of herself and Jon's essence in her mouth as Gendry pressed his tongue into her mouth. If anything, the filth brought her back to life and desire. Gendry pressed his lips to her forehead and asked in a quiet voice, "May I, princess?"

"May you what?" Arya asked, knowing full well that he still liked to play the blacksmith and the princess from time to time.

"May I fuck your tight wet pussy? Please, m'lady." He begged.

Arya sighed. "As you wish," Arya said as she spread her legs further for him. Gendry growled as he placed himself before her entrance and fucked her until he came inside her, a wet spot left on the sheets in their release.

When Gendry and Arya were spent and flayed on the bed, Jon kissed them both on the mouths. He left back to his room before dawn.

Their trip to Storm's End was delightful, as to be expected. Jon got to meet his new family and he thoroughly enjoyed seeing the new home of Arya and Gendry. It was an altogether wholesome trip except for the three times that followed where the three fucked in some caves, in the lord and lady's bedchamber, and in the guest's bath.

Arya was sad to see her Jon Snow go, but she was glad to see him again. Unlike the last time, she knew it wouldn't be the last. Though she had much to work on with herself, she knew at least, that she was deeply loved in the same measure that she loved others. That knowledge was enough to get her through the bad days until she would recover enough to feel strong enough to have another child. Her life would be lived even if clouds threatened.

**Author's Note:**

> Tah dah! More Jondrya was promised. Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
